A user equipment may be associated with an application, which may include a computer or software program designed to execute on a mobile device. The user equipment may transmit traffic via a network. In some cases, the user equipment may transmit traffic associated with the application. The user equipment may transmit the traffic from the user equipment to a destination via a base station.